A Change of Plans
by Aiden Black1997
Summary: Dib has been captured by the almighty Zim, but what will Zim do when Dib tries to turn the tables?  Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim or any characters   *Note: Shared account, written by Violet.*


Dib gasped as his body was shoved toward the couch, the air knocked harshly out of his lungs as his back slammed against the left arm rest. Zim remained perched on his PAK legs a few feet away, crimson eyes glaring. The Irken's anger was obvious in his clenched fists and snarling teeth; he was pissed.

"Dib-filth! How dare you break into my base!" Zim's antennae were flattened against his head in a display of aggression, similar to a cat's ears. He towered over the human as he closed the distance between them, still using his PAK to appear more intimidating.

Dib's narrowed eyes were locked on Zim's; light chestnut boring into shining red. The alien flung himself on top of Dib, withdrawing his PAK legs. His body was petite, but still strong enough to wrestle the human off of the arm rest and onto the couch cushions. A gloved hand wrapped around the teen's throat, pinning him against the maroon couch. Dib struggled against the invader's grip, to no avail. Zim straddled the teen's waist to stop him from straining against his hold.

Dib did nothing for several seconds, merely staring into the Irken's claret eyes. They reflected the dim light brightly, almost shimmering. The jade skin of the alien's neck caught his eye; it looked so smooth. His jaw had become tensed as he bared his sharp teeth. The teen was ripped from his daydreaming by the alien's irritated complaints.

"You really thought that you could spy on me, the mighty Zim? Inferior worm-baby! You were foolish to believe that I wouldn't catch you!" The Irken's triumphant tone revealed his attitude. He thought that he had already won. Dib felt the need to change that.

"Fine Zim, you win! You caught me." The invader cackled and released his grip on Dib's throat, not expecting any sort of recoil from the teen. Little did he know, Dib's mind had been racing the entire time he'd been captured. He had been thinking of nothing more than what the alien's claws and teeth would feel like on his skin; how the green flesh would feel against his own. For years he had been suffering from a strange attraction to the alien. He had tried to blame this attraction on his need to learn, to discover things that he could use to save mankind. As time went on, however, Dib realized that it was more than a mental attraction. It was a physical attraction. The teen wanted to feel the Irken's jade skin, to taste the foreign mouth against his own.

While Zim continued to ramble on about how amazing he was, Dib seized his opportunity. He grabbed each of the alien's shoulders and pulled them down. Before Zim had a chance to react, he pressed the emerald lips to his own, sweeping the tip of his tongue over them. Anticipating the invader's reaction to pull away, Dib released his shoulders and lightly grabbed the ends of the alien's antennae.

Zim let out a breathy moan, parting his lips slightly. His entire body suddenly felt like it was on fire, blazing with heat. A throaty whine escaped from his lips. His antennae were his main weakness - an extremely sensitive erogenous zone. His eyes fluttered shut as Dib rubbed the ends of the sensitive feelers with his fingers.

Zim tried feebly to shake himself back into reality. "D-Dib-human! Stop this!" He didn't want this, but the teen's fingers on his antennae blocked out all forms of rational thought. He struggled for a few seconds more before giving up completely, his mind filled with a thick fog. As the alien shifted, a light blush marred Dib's cheeks. The friction created by Zim's movement combined with the forbidden thoughts that had filled the teen's mind had a rather embarrassing effect. The Irken smiled, his antennae twitching with the smell of pheromones filling the air. Zim had given up; he was beyond the point of resisting the human beneath him.

The alien let out a purr before flicking his tongue against Dib's lips. Lust burned in his eyes as he went in for a kiss. Dib began stroking the Irken's antennae slowly, from base to tip. The alien held back on the kiss for a second to release a high-pitched, keening moan, his back arching forward against Dib's stomach unintentionally. The teen released a feeler and placed his hand on the back of Zim's neck, pulling toward him. The alien's tongue pushed its way past Dib's lips. The human's saliva burned hotly, which caused another moan from the Irken. He loved the burning; craved it. His mind was clouded with irrational thoughts as he focused on nothing except for the extraordinary waves of heat coursing through his lithe body.

As the two kissed, Zim shifted his position to grind his hips against the teen's. Dib whimpered weakly, eyes shut tight. The alien could feel the human's arousal below him, and he grinned mischievously. Zim blindly removed his gloves and stroked Dib's scythe-shaped lock of hair while their tongues continued to dance intimately. Their hearts and pulses raced; their bodies were already coated with a thin layer of sweat.

Zim pulled his face away from Dib's and paused, staring down at the human's shirt. He took a few seconds to regain his composure before releasing a sudden snarl. He stared at the teen's shirt and, in an unexpected show of aggression, took the front of the t-shirt in his razor-sharp teeth. The Irken yanked his head to the right, ripping the shirt in two jagged pieces. The piece closest to the edge of the couch fell to the tiled floor.

"Wha-what are you doing?" Dib managed to ask breathily, still practically panting.

Zim didn't reply. In one swift move, he raked his claws down the human's chest, causing angry red welts to rise in their wake. Dib cried out in pain. A sadistic smile crossed the alien's face as he stared down at the shocked human. Zim leaned forward to breathe hotly on the teen's neck, yearning for a reaction. Dib moaned as he felt the Irken's hot breath under his jaw, those sharp teeth only a few centimeters away from the soft flesh of his neck.

Zim scraped his teeth lighly across Dib's neck, inducing a shiver from the submissive human. As the teen felt his willpower draining away, he tried one final time to turn the tables of this twisted event. He swiftly slid his rough hands under the alien's chest and shoved. Zim barely budged. He hissed angrily and picked up the tattered piece of shirt fabric from the dusty floor before shoving it forcefully into the teen's mouth.

"Do not try to escape me, Dib-thing," Zim snarled, "This was your fault." Dib choked momentarily before trying to pull the gag out of his mouth. The Irken swifly grabbed the teen's hands and held them against the couch as he bared his teeth. He leaned forward and sunk his teeth into Dib's collarbone; blood began gushing from the bitemark. The human tried to release a string of profanities, but the gag only allowed a bunch of nonsense to be heard.

Zim slowly snaked his tongue over the bleeding wound, tasting the crimson liquid that poured from it. He loved the taste, the heated feeling that the blood brought him, and the pained sounds from the struggling teen below him. The Irken grinned as he pulled away to examine Dib's expression. His face was pinched in pain and his eyes watered unwillingly. He tried to push the makeshift gag out of his mouth, but was given a stinging slap across the face. Dib whimpered quietly, wishing that he had never attempted to manipulate the alien in the first place.

Zim released two PAK legs. He freed Dib's arms for a moment before the metallic legs grabbed onto his wrists and pulled his arms above his head, over the arm rest.

The Irken laughed quietly and ran a claw down from the base of the teen's neck, down his bare chest, all the way down to the top of his black jeans. He enjoyed seeing the human squirm uncomfortably, the way the helplessness showed in his eyes. Zim stripped off his uniform top, tossing it across the floor carelessly. Though Dib was terrified, he couldn't help being drawn to that gorgeous expanse of emerald skin in front of him. He yearned to touch it, but the PAK legs that were restraining his arms had a solid grip on his wrists.

Zim sighed, irritated, as he stood up and stepped down from the couch. Dib was already struggling, trying to escape, but the alien quickly shot out two more PAK legs to hold the teen's ankles to the couch cushions. The frustrated human shouted into the shirt fabric that was still bunched up in his mouth. "He'll never learn," the Irken sighed to himself, kicking off his shoes. He began sliding down his tight uniform pants, almost losing his balance. Dib had turned away as soon as he realized what Zim was doing.

"Human! Look at me!" Zim commanded once his pants were fully removed.

Dib had closed his eyes. He shook his head reluctantly and made a noise that sounded like "no way". "You dare disobey the mighty Zim?" the alien shrieked, glaring. "You are the one who started this!" The Irken stood beside the teen, scanning his body. In one quick movement, he had torn three long shreds in the human's tight jeans, from upper thigh to calf. In a rage, he continued to tear up Dib's jeans, snarling. Soon, all that was left of them was a pile of shredded black denim on the floor.

Zim pulled all of his PAK legs away at once, leaving the teen unrestrained. He shuddered in fear, but didn't move. A tear or two had run down his face. "Good, Dib-filth. That's what I thought; after all, you aren't THAT stupid." Zim grabbed one of the teen's wrists, his sharp claws digging into the sensitive underside of it. He pulled the human off of the couch without warning, yanking him onto the floor. He landed on his back with a thump. Dib still didn't move, his eyes still shut tight. "Look at me! If you value your life at all, then you will look at me." Zim threatened.

The human hesitantly opened his eyes to look at the naked Irken, though he didn't want to. He hated himself for getting himself into such a stupid situation. He cursed his hormones for convincing him that this was a good idea.

Dib's pulse raced as he examined the alien from head to toe. His antennae were standing straight up, twitching occasionally. His green chest rose and fell with each breath, much more steadily than his own. His hipbones were rather prominent, almost feminine in nature. The real surprise, however, was right below them. There was a moist slit of skin between his thighs. From it protruded a rigged appendage, dark pink and segmented; similar to the Irken's tongue. It was very different than any kind of human anatomy; not male and not female. It was almost like a combination of the two. The alien's body was very lithe overall, but Dib could see the slight rippling of muscles as the Irken approached him.

The teen had grown pale, his eyes wide and frightened. Zim walked slowly to Dib's feet and removed his socks and shoes. He slowly dropped into a crouch, then leaned forward to tug on the waistband of the human's boxers. He pulled tentatively with one claw, teasing the scared (but still horny) teen. He looked pitiful, really. He was sprawled out on a dirty tile floor, gagged, and shaking with fear.

The Irken bit his lip before yanking the teen's boxers off, leaving him completely exposed. He tossed the boxers aside. Zim gave a seductive grin before running his claws down Dib's thighs lightly, sending chills through the teen's body. Dib was ashamed with himself; even through all of the fear and pain, he was still aroused. Zim reached for the human's throbbing member, grasping it at the base. Dib whimpered pathetically as Zim released his grip and grazed the tips of his claws up and down the length of it. Dib couldn't control his actions, though he tried to fight them. The teen's back arched as the Irken lightly grazed a claw over the head.

Suddenly, the alien stood up. He never broke eye contact with Dib as he sauntered over to the teen's side. Without warning he grabbed a handful of Dib's hair and yanked upward, a few strands breaking off and falling to the floor. Unintentional tears rolled down the teen's face as he was pulled off of the floor. Zim stared into the human's eyes for a moment before slowly pulling the shirt piece out of Dib's mouth. He coughed and gasped at the sudden intake of air, and Zim allowed him to regain his composure before tugging on the handful of hair. Dib understood the gesture and followed the Irken as he led the teen to the couch's arm rest.

Dib's face grew even paler than before as Zim turned him toward the arm rest and pushed his back forward. Realization struck him like a semi-truck as he was bent over the arm rest. The rough fabric scratched at his stomach, irritating the welts left there from the Irken's previous abuse. Zim leaned over the teen's back, sighing against his neck. His hot breath was driving Dib crazy, but it also held a sort of reassurance. It was calming and maddening at the same time, and the teen couldn't figure out how he was supposed to feel. He was lost in his foggy thoughts until the Irken shoved into him without any kind of warning.

Dib screamed in agony as he was stretched wide without preparation. Tears streamed down his face as he was violated, experiencing a pain unlike anything he had ever felt before. It radiated through him; he felt like he was being torn apart. Zim groaned as he rolled his hips against Dib's ass, paying no regard to the pained shrieks and screams of the teen below him. He enjoyed the human's agony; he loved it. His sick, sadistic mind longed for the submissive noises streaming from the human beneath him. Dib's fingers clawed at the couch cushions as he tried to distract himself from the situation he had gotten himself into. After about thirty seconds, Dib's agonized vocalizations began to transition into quiet moans. The pain lingered, but was fading quickly. After a particular thrust, the teen let out a strange shriek, a sudden spasm wracking his body. He arched against the couch and ground his ass against the Irken behind him, the waves of pleasure unparalleled to even the most enjoyable acts. He no longer cared that his enemy was behind him, fucking him senseless. He just longed for more of that forbidden feeling.

Zim's movements had become more jerky and quick as he approached his climax. Dib was still shrieking with every quick thrust as the alien rammed against that sensitive cache of nerves deep inside of him. He could feel that tell-tale knot in his lower stomach signaling the inevitable. With a final groan, Zim hit his orgasm, a spasm of pleasure ripping through his body. Seconds later, Dib felt the release, climaxing onto the side of the couch with a high-pitched shriek. The Irken slowly pulled away from the human, who was panting heavily. He held himself up against the arm rest for a few seconds before pulling himself over it and falling onto the couch cushions. He passed out almost immediately.

Zim's antennae twitched in amusement at the human's behavior. He smirked and chuckled quietly. He left him there as he gathered his scattered uniform pieces into his arms and walked happily into the kitchen. He quickly got dressed before hopping into the false trash can. GIR would probably have a lot of questions about some of the strange noises it heard, so he wanted to explain when he still had excuses fresh in his mind.

It had been an interesting day, to say the least.


End file.
